All Chaos Breaks Loose!
by Sk8erBoi'sChick
Summary: Sofia is the daughter of Chaos and she has a little predicament named Nico di Angelo. This story has best friends, worst enemies, mean girls, monsters, raging hormones and more! Each chapter is a different POV. R&R!
1. Low

**Yo! This is Sk8 here, and I'd like to say that even though this is my first fic, this is not my first experience with FanFiction. And like we all know if any of us owned the things we write about, this would be OwnerFiction, not FanFiction. BTW this is pre TLH. **

**key:**

**written in "these" speech**

**written in 'these' thought**

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Sofia Castillo, daughter of Chaos. First, I want to describe <em>myself <em>to you before I describe my little predicament to you. I am Latina, and I have insanely curly brown shoulder length hair (it looks like a perm, but its natural), and sapphire blue eyes. I don't have freckles, and I'm fairly tan compared to others here at camp. I'm petite and about five feet tall, oh, one more thing, I don't really think I'm all that pretty, but _mis amigos _argue with that _oración_. And right now I am having a totally heated make-out session with my best _amigo, _Nico diAngelo, son of Hades, with "Hot" by Avril Lavigne playing in the background. How, you may ask, did I end up in this particular predicament? Well, it all started a few _días _ago really...

* * *

><p>I had woken up a little after eight on Wednesday, and I looked around my empty cabin, so sad being an only child of a goddess... I took a shower, and pulled on the outfit I had chosen for that day. I was wearing some shorts, cherry red Chuck Taylors, and a camp tee, my usual... Before walking out into camp I whipped on my signature black "Peace, Love, and Boys" toboggan and slid my iPodinto my pocket. I was walking around looking for Nico, considering we were best friends(he's my secret crush too), and that we had more in common than any other non-sibling demigods. Of course, I found him and his lazy ass in his cabin asleep. This was the last place I had looked, so I was pretty annoyed at the <em>cabrón <em>by then no matter how much I'm crushing on him.

"Yo! Lazy! Get up!" I yelled, jumping onto his bed. He sprung up immediately, his obsidian sheets pooling around his waist, showing off his bare chest. 'Don't stare, don't blush, don't stare!' I thought to myself.

"Hey girl, wazzup?" he asked, followed by a yawn. His chocolate eyes were still clouded with sleep.

"You, now!" I huffed.

"It's not my fault you little mess! Now get out while I get dressed!" he exclaimed, obviously cranky from being woken up. I walked out of his cabin and heard some shuffling, and a few moments later Nico walked out decked in his usual black camp shirt, dark wash skinnies, and black Chucks.

"Hey brah!" I greeted, going in for our secret hand shake. He nodded and returned the shake.

"Sup babe?" he asked, trying to get me to blush, the Stolls had tried it while I was in the Hermes cabin unclaimed before the war.

"Not much, just looking for your _siento _butt!" I exclaimed ruffling his hair, though he was a good half-foot taller than me now. He was used to my Spanglish. I was just so used to Spanish with my sister that I couldn't help it.

"I was sleeping, calling up undead warriors to help with a war kinda drains your energy, ya know?" he muttered trying to fix his hair.

"Yeah, I know it tires you out. I just wanted to hang out with you being an official claimed camper _amigo_," I told him.

"Yeah! Daughter of Chaos! I always knew you were a mess!" he smirked.

"Yeah, but you know you love me anyway _chico_," I told him. An unreadable expression crossed his face, but it was gone so quickly I couldn't even be sure I actually saw it.

"Eh, you may be right," he admitted, smirking.

"I'm going to wipe that _tonto _smirk off your face if you're not careful boy!" I exclaimed, his smirk getting to me already.

"Try," he ordered, but the twinkle in his eye told me that he had some tricks up his sleeve. Either way, I still wiped it off his face. I was probably the only person who knew that he was ticklish. So, being me, I obviously went for his stomach, and started to tickle him. The smirk dissappeared, and he busted out laughing.

"I told you I'd get you!" I giggled along with him.

"Oh, I haha am haha so sorry I doubted you haha," he said through dying laughs.

"So, where do you want to hang out?" I asked him, knowing he would say the arena anyway.

"How about... the arena?" he asked. I nodded, we usually hung out there there because it was empty this early in the morning. We started walking in silence soon Nico started our daily game of "Three Questions"**(Ooh! get the reference, and you win a cookie!)**this is how we learn about eachother.

"Morning person or night person?" he asked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Night," I said without hesitation. He was usually really careful with his questions. Everyone was really careful around me, before I was claimed, if I started freaking out things would start breaking, flying, and spinning around. I had learned to control my emotions better, unless someone did something that confused me, or pissed me off, everything was fine.

"Cool, me too," He said smirking his stupid smirk again. How often Nico smirks cannot be healthy.

"Hmmm... top five favorite songs?" I asked, using my first turn.

"Oh, that's a hard one. Umm... Animal- The Neon Trees, Riot- Three Days Grace, Baby Got Back- Sir-Mix-a-Lot, Dazzey Duks- Duice, and hmm... Numb- LinkinPark," he said after thinking for a bit. I stopped, and my eyes bugged out of my head! Three of those five songs were on my top five too!

"Three of those are on my top five list too!" I exclaimed. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Which three? Oh, and that doesn't count as one of my questions in the game," he asked as we started walking again. I blushed.

"Oh, um... Animal, Baby Got Back, and Dazzey Duks," I muttered, my cheeks still aflame.

"Well, I think one line in Dazzey Duks describes you," he told me with an amused gleam in his eye. I was silent, letting him know he could go on.

"'Baby got back, or junk in the trunk, she got a six pack, or a hell of a rump'!" he exclaimed laughing and quoting the song as we walked into the silent arena.

"How so?" I yelped agitated.

"36, 24,36," he told me smirking. My eyes widened.

"I am not! You couldn't know that even if I was!" I accused, wondering if he could. He smiled, 'Uh oh, what have I done?' I thought.

"I don't, but let's find out, shall we?" he suggested, pulling a mesuringtape out of his pocket. I backed up, only to find a wall behind me.

"C'mon, please?" he begged, actually wanting to know for some reason. He gave me a pout, and the biggest "Kicked Puppy" eyes ever. 'Don't give in, don't give it doesn't matter how gorgeous he is! Don't give in,' I chanted in my head.

"Fine," I muttered, giving in. I held my arms up, and Nico wrapped the measure around my bra line, I had to bite my lip to supressa chuckle. I already knew I was a 36C.

"36 there," he said giving a smirk.

"Next," I muttered, annoyed. He got on his knees, and went to my hips, apparently saving the waist measurment for last. My breath hitched, for only a second, when he wrapped the tape around my hips. He didn't seem to hear it.

"Hmmm... another 36 here," he smiled, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why don't you show me if you can move you're hips?" he suggested, but the tone implied an order. I rolled my eyes, and he smirked. I dipped my hip low on the left, and brought it up and did the same on the right. He nodded, as if he approved or something. Noticing this, I decided to play with it.

"Like what you see bad boy?" I asked him, tilting his face to look at me, a smirk playing on my lips, nothing wrong with shamelessly flirting with your best friend right?

"Of course, you wouldn't be my best friend if I didn't like you!" he exclaimed killing my flirty comment. On the inside, I pouted, but on the outside, I cracked a smile.

"Next," I told him. He stayed on his knees, and wrapped the tape around my waist. His face broke out into a giant grin.

"24?" I asked, now fearing the answer. He nodded, and I groaned in frustration.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I'm built like an Amazon! I have the "perfect measurment" and I'm not even pretty!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean? You look fine to me," he explained.

"You're my best friend! You're supposed to _dice me _that! It's a requirement of all best friends!" I yelled at him.

"So back to "Three Questions", have you ever done something really embarassing in front of the guy you like?" he asked me, going back to the game. I just nodded.

"So, what's you're favorite dance?" I asked him.

"Hmmm... the one where I'm dancing with the girl to "When I Dip, You Dip, We Dip"," he confessed.

"Uh! _Hay cochino! _Pervert! I swear you are such a teenage boy sometimes!" I accused.

"Well, the last time I checked, I _was _a teenage boy," he chuckled. I crinkled my nose.

"Ok, have you ever wanted to go clubbing?" he asked.

"Actually, it's "Ladies Night" at a local teen club, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," I admitted, not telling the full truth though.

"Sure if we can get permission from Chiron!" he exclaimed obviously elated. I smiled widely, and nodded.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" I asked.

"Hmm... that's hard, can I have more than one?" he asked, trying to decide.

"Sure, you can have three," I told him.

"OK, Selena Gomez, Avril Lavigne, and that chick from Evanescence," he told me.

"Haha, Ok," I laughed.

"So, how about you're three?" he asked.

"That's no fair! I have four!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, your four," he gave.

"Josh Hutcherson, Justin Bieber, Logan Lerman, and Taylor Lautner!" I squealed.

"Oh. My. Gods. It's the Apocalypse!" he screamed.

"Why?" I asked, confused by the statement.

"My best friend has Bieber Fever!" he said, as if it made him sick.

"Well, the game is up, so, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"Wanna duel?" he asked. I was about to answer when some of the Aphrodite girls walked in in their designer clothes. Jenna, Aly, and Sasha to be exact. Sasha in a sparkly pink dress, and stilettos, Jenna in a camp tee, miniskirt, and heeled sneakers, Aly, the "tomboy" of the group wore a camp tee, short shorts, and heeled ankle boots. They all hate me because I'm Nico's best friend. They were like his fan club, and Sasha just _had _to have him. Nico _hated _her! He just wanted her to leave him alone.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Sasha greeted me in her high nasaly voice.

"Look what the wind blew in!" I greeted her sarcastically happy.

"Nico, what are you doing hanging out with the likes of _that_?" she asked, pointing a pink painted fingernail at me.

"Yeah," her sisters echoed, disgusted.

"Because the likes of _that_(insert my shocked face here), is my girlfriend!" he shouted, defending me and obviously not realizing what he said. Sasha looked absolutely furious. She marched her designer butt over to the spot right in front of me, and slapped me, with her hand clawed. Chiron had always told me "Don't lose your temper. Count down from ten," but right then, I was so pissed that my mind went blank. Things in the arena started jiggling on the walls. A horrible screech came from my lips. All the weapons came off the walls, and started spinning around the perimiter of the arena. The girls shrieked, and all of the weapons pointed at them, deminishing their cries to wimpers. Then Nico came up to me, and told them to run, that they may get hurt. He enveloped me in his arms.

"Hey, Sof, calm down girl. Calm Sofia, calm down babe," he muttered into my ear. I wasn't in control of my body, I broke down, and started sobbing, that made the weapon tornado come closer around us. Nico held me close to him, and his breathing eventually calmed mine, and once I got a grip, everything fell to the ground.

"Sorry," I apologyzed, drowning in his chocolate irises.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, sincere. I nodded, and I hugged him.

"Let's go to dinner," he offered.

"Wait, didn't you say something about me being you're _novia_?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about dragging you into this. Could you, you know pretend to be my girlfriend for now?" he asked, really wanting Sasha off his case.

"Of course! Step one, walk into the dining pavilion holding hands. We normally walk in together, but if we actually have physical contact it will change the way people see us," I told him my true feelings somewhat seeping out. He smiled and nodded. We were just about to come into sight of the pavilion, so Nico decided to put his arm around me. This time I'm sure he heard my breath hitch.

"You ok Sof?" he asked, using my nickname.

"Yeah, _amigo_, I'm fine," I muttered as we walked into the pavilion. Everyone stopped, and stared, so, I looked at Nico in a way I only could when he was facing away. He looked down at me, and kissed my forehead. The entire camp, excluding Sasha, applauded. I looked down and blushed, and Nico took this as a cue to hold my hand instead of have his arm on my shoulders. Nico walked me to my table, and went to sit at his, right beside mine, on the seat closest to me. I got the hint, and scooted to the closest seat to him as well. We got our lunches from the Nymphs, and I happened to be vegetarian. So I got three slices of pineapple pizza. Just pineapple. I thanked her, and got up to give my offering. I picked the biggest slice to drop into the brazier.

"Chaos," I muttered, silently, I asked if she could help me with my relationship with Nico. The smell of lumber emitted from the flame. I went to sit back down to start on my meal. Passing the Aphrodite table I caught wiff of a discussion involving me.

"... and she totally broke out into one of her emotional piffs!" Sasha was squealing in her stupid annoying voice. I gritted my teeth, and made my way to my table. Apparently, Nico had an idea.

"Why don't we switch plates and feed each-other our lunch?" he asked, as if it was a brilliant idea.

"I don't think so," I told him, resisting the urge to shake my head.

"Oh, ok," he said, starting in on his fette-chini Alfredo. He was left handed, so we held hands during lunch. I just nodded, and started on my pineapple pizza. I decided to eat quickly, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Well, I'm done. I'll go ask Chironfor permission to leave camp," I told Nico standing up. He nodded, and I kissed him on the cheek. He probably has no idea how long I've wanted to do that...

"Making it believable?" he whispered. I nodded, and started walking off. I made my way to the front table, and got Chironaway from the pinochle game.

"Hi, Chiron!" I exclaimed softly.

"What is it child?" he asked me, obviously having heard about my "piff" in the arena.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if Nico and I could have permission to leave camp later tonight?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know... You and Nico seem to be ehem... "together" now, I don't want anything inappropriate happening," he explained.

"Oh, so I guess our little act is going well then!" I said happily.

"Pardon?" Chiron asked.

"We're just doing this to get Sasha off his back. What are _amigos _for?" I told him, cursing myself at letting malice into my voice on the question.

"Ah... young demigod love," he muttered, mostly to himself. I felt the heat of my cheeks rise.

"Well, can we go or not?" I asked, now very uncomfortable.

"Yes, you and Nico have permission to leave camp tonight," he concluded.

"Yay! Thank you soooo much Chiron!" I declared, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're quite welcome child," he muttered, peeling me off. I walked over to a now full Nico, and wrapped him in an excited hug.

"We have permission!" I squealed.

"Nice, well, let's go get ready, we'll be leaving soon enough," Nico said.

"Yeah, I have the _perfecto _outfit!" I told him as we started walking to the cabins.

"Ok, you're outfit first. Then mine," he muttered, starting for my cabin.

"Ok," I said, wanting his reaction to my "_perfecto _outfit". We walked into my cabin, and Nico sat on my bunk while I dug through my closet for the outfit I had picked long ago. I found it, and walked to the bathroom. I pulled off my outfit from the day, and pulled on my new one, including new shoes, and slipped a red lipstain, and some cash into my pocket. I walked out of the bathroom, and Nico's jaw hit the floor.

"Close your mouth _amigo _you'll catch flies," I told him, loving his reaction. I was now wearing no toboggan, an Ed Hardy necklace, some fingerless gloves with brass knuckles, a cherry red corset that would match my Chucks perfectly and showed my navel, dark wash apple bottom shorts that only covered about a third of my thigh, and four inch black peek toe wedge heels.

"You look, um... skin, wow, isn't that a bit, um... revealing?" he asked, taking in my outfit.

"What, just arms and legs, not much..." I muttered.

"So you're decided on this?" he asked me,shocked.

"_Si _of course! Now it's your turn _chico_!" I told him, leading him to his cabin.

"What do you have planned for me?" he asked.

"Well, a button up _camisa_, some nice medium wash jeans, and some DCs instead of Chucks, some nice cologne, and mess up your hair," I told him my plan.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad," he admitted. So I started digging in his closet, and found a grey button up short sleeved shirt, and some medium wash jeans.

"Perfect," I muttered, throwing them at him. I kept digging in his junk pile of a closet until I found shoes. I found a pair of red DCs to match my corset, and threw them behind me.

"If you're looking for cologne, it's in my bathroom, I have three in there," he told me. I walked to the bathroom, not daring to look behind me, just in case. When I got in there I looked in the mirror, and put on my red lip stain on, then I opened the medicine cabinet, and saw the three colognes. There was the Hollister fragrance, Men's Tommy Boy, and Usher. I grabbed the Usher one, and started back into the cabin.

"Are you decent brah?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm buttoning the shirt," he called back. So I knew I could go in. I walked in, and almost went into convulsions. 'Oh good gods he looked good...' Why did he have to be my best friend? Why couldn't the fates have this relationship in my favor? I mean seriously, I'm head over heels in love with my best friend, and he has no idea.' I thought sadly.

"Here, use this one," I told him, shoving the Usher cologne at him.

"K, hey, did you put lipstick on?" he said, squirting a bit of the cologne on himself.

"Um, lipstain actuallly," I muttered, mussing up his hair.

"Hey, not so messed up Sof!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I told him.

"Sof, It's five 'o clock! When does this club open?" he asked. Honestly it was a good question, but, I had something else that I wanted to do planned.

"Umm... six-thirty," I told him.

"Then why do we have to go so early?" he asked.

"I kind of had something else planned. I needed a friend to come with me, and well, you're my best friend, so I thought you would support me," I told him.

"What exactly did you have planned?" he asked me.

"You'll see. Shadow travel or walking?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Shadow traveling, now where to?" he asked.

"209 Avenue A, New York City, New York," I told him as we started running for the shadows of the forest that were about twenty feet away. We jumped, and I was freezing, my lack of coverage had me shivering. But as quickly as it had started, it was over and we were standing in front of Inkstop Tattoo.

"A tattoo parlor?" Nico asked.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"You're getting a tattoo!" he screamed at me. I flinced, but nodded anyway.

"Of what?" he asked incredulously.

"None of your business!" I told him, my confidence returning.

"Fine. Where?" he pushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I accused him. I turned away, and started walking for the door. My older sister worked here. We look exactly alike except for some minor differences. She has back length wavy hair, her ears pierced three times on each ear, her tongue and bellybutton pierced, she's taller(cuz she's older), and she has a tattoo of my name on her left wrist. I walked in the door and her eyes lit up. She started over to hug me, and I ran to meet her. She became my legal gaurdian last year when she turned eighteen, and we were taken from foster care. We had a little apartment on the upper east side, not far from here actually. She's nineteen today, I'm coming to be her best customer on her birthday!

"Sofia! I've missed you these past months!" she said wrapping me in her warm embrace.

"I've missed you too Marisol! _Feliz cumple-anos hermana_!" I told her returning her hug.

"_Muchos gracias hermanita_! Where you off to?" she asked me.

"Oh, Pacha Teen. It's ladies night, why don't you come with? Alec's working tonight," I asked, knowing I had enough money to pay for Nico, and ladies were free today.

"Sure deal. Plus it explains you're lack of clothes!" she said noting my outfit. My cheeks colored, and Nico laughed.

"Who is this?" she asked annunciating every word. She had noticed Nico.

"Oh, no one, this is one of my friends from camp," I said.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me _hermanita_?" she asked me.

"Right. Marisol this is my best _amigo _Nico di Angelo, Nico this is my _hermana _Marisol Castillo," I said introducing them.

"So, you guys are friends from camp?" she asked. I nodded.

"So, who's you're godly parent?" she asked Nico. He jumped so high I think he may have had a heart attack!

"You know?" he asked her causiously.

"Honey, I'm a daughter of Nyx. Of course I know! Sofia, did you get claimed?" she said, addressing both of us.

"Oh, ok," he muttered.

"Yeah, I was claimed last night. Daughter of Chaos," I announced.

"So, what can I do ya for?" she asked me purposely messing up the word order.

"A tatt, and some piercings for me. I'll let Nico think about it while I'm getting inked," I answered her.

"Ok, follow me Sof," she said, leading me to the back room.

"K," I said tagging along with her.

"So, what do you want?" she asked once the door closed.

"The one you have on you're hip. The chained and locked heart with "_El quien tiene la llave puedo abrir mi corazon_" written around it?" I requested.

"Sure thing!" she said. I laid down on the little table thing, and she pulled down her waistline so that the tattoo was visible.

"Magenta, purple, grey and black right?" she asked making sure.

"Yep," I said.

"So, do you love him?" she asked, filling the needle with ink.

"I don't know, I think so," I admitted, shying away from the needle.

"You scared?" she asked, noticing my moving away.

"A little," I admitted. She nodded like she understood.

"So, who was his godly parent? I don't think I caught his answer," she asked.

"Hades," I said, biting my lip.

"Ooooh no wonder he's so dark and mysterious!" she exclaimed playfully.

"Stop it! That does not help the fact that I'm utterly and entirely head over heels for him!" I yelled at her.

"So, how does that work?" she asked, refilling the needle with different ink.

"Well, I love him, but we're just friends," I said, looking down to see her start shading the dollar coin size heart on my left hip.

"He'll see sooner or later!" she said, mostly to herself.

"See what?" I asked, as she started to draw the chains, and padlock in grey.

"Nothing," she said, grabbing the black. I stayed quiet as she did the words, keyhole, and finishing touches in black. She finished, and it was amazing! The details were so precise!

"It's perfect Marisol!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Sof. So, keep it clean with cocoa butter, and avoid soaking for at least two weeks," she said, spreading a little cocoa butter on it.

"Ok, I will," I told her. We walked out the door, and into the main room.

"So, what did you want pierced?" she asked me.

"Umm... ears and bellybutton," I said, self consious, knowing Nico was right behind us.

"How about you hell boy?" she asked, addressing him.

"Lip," he muttered.

"Ok, so you guys look at the rings and find the ones you like, then come back here," she said gesturing to the gallery of body jewelry. I looked, and I found some silver eight tipped star of Chaos studs, diamond studs, and a silver and red star of Chaos bananabar. I picked them all up, and headed back to the spot where Marisol was waiting. Nico had found a simple lip ring with a skull on it. Hades, Chiron was gonna kill us when we got back.

"I'm ready," I said handing her the jewelry I had chosen.

"Nice, respecting you're godly parent," she muttered. I nodded, and she started digging for the hollow needle. She found it. They didn't use piercing guns, they were dangerous, and Marisol was a pro.

"Yeah, you ready?" I joked with Nico.

"Me? I'm not getting near as many holes as you are!" he said shoving me playfully.

"Ready?" Marisol asked.

"Yeah," I told her.

"So, Chaos studs where?"

"Lobe," I told her closing my eyes tight. She pushed the needle into my ear lobe, and I flinched. Then she slid it throug, and did my other ear. It hurt, but it wasn't that bad, it was like a pinch, then it was over. She put the studs into my ears.

"Ok, those are done, what you do to take care of them is rotate them every four hours, and don't take the studs out until you come home, they may not be fully healed, and you don't want to lose the earrings," she explained.

"Thanks Marisol," I said.

"So, diamond studs where?" she asked.

"Cartilage," I muttered keeping my eyes shut. She once again pushed the needle into my ear, this one hurt worse, and I clutched the countertop behind me. Things on the wall started jiggling. I felt a pair of arms on me.

"Calm, Sofia, calm down babe, calm Sof," Nico was muttering in my ear. Then he shifted to where he was chanting in the other ear, as Marisol pierced the cartilage on my left ear.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I muttered, opening my eyes to find Nico _very _close to me. He let go, and Marisol put the earrings into my ear.

"So, to take care of them just do the same, and don't take them out!" Marisol warned.

"You're almost done Sof," Nico said, almost anxious tor his turn.

"So, this is going to hurt worse than the other two, Nico, give her your hand please?" she said.

"Sure," Nico said, taking my hand in his. Marisol got the needle in place, and pushed it into my skin, I may have squeezed Nico's hand too tight. That one hurt a lot! But soon it was done, and she placed the bananabar into the piercing and screwed on the top.

"Ok, to take care of this one, don't take the ring out, soak it in this saline solution for about a month, and avoid touching it for any reason at all, and only leave soap on it for thirty seconds, got it?" she explained.

"Yeah, I won't touch it," I said.

"Now it's your turn Nico. Where do you want it?" she asked him, holding his skull lip ring.

"Here," he muttered, pointing to a spot on his upper lip, on the right.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt a bit," she warned him, placing the needle.

"I know," he said, nodding. I gave him my hand as Marisol pushed the needle into his lip, he squeezed my hand hard and quick, then his hold loosened.

"Ok, to take care of this you clean it out with saline solution, and don't take the ring out for about three weeks, rinse your mouth after eating, and rotate it every four hours," she explained, placing the ring into the piercing.

"Ok," he muttered.

"That'll be $217 even for everything," she said. I pulled $220 out of my pocket, and handed it to her.

"Would you like change sis?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Hey, Erik! I'm goin'! My shift is over!" she exclaimed to her coworker, and she walked out the door with us after putting the cash into the register.

"K! See you tomorrow M!" he called back to her.

"We're going to Pacha Teen right?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"Well, I have to get dressed! I can't go clubbing looking like this!" she said, gesturing to her uniform. She was wearing mom jeans, and her "Inkstop" tee, and absolutely no jewelry.

"Oh, so we're going home?" I asked.

"No, I'm gonna change in the middle of the street! Yes we're going home!" she exclaimed looking at me weirdly.

"Cool," I muttered, slowing my pace so I was in time with Nico.

"Hey," he said, looking over at me slightly.

"Hey, I like the lip ring man," I said.

"Thanks, I've been wanting one for a while," he said.

"That's cool, are you mad at me?" I asked, meaning the tattoo... I didn't know how he would react, so, I didn't want to tell him.

"Do you mean about the tattoo, or about the keeping the tattoo a secret from me?" he asked, needing specifics.

"Both, I guess," I explained.

"Then, yes, I'm pissed at you. I wish you knew you could trust me with that," he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I I didn't know how you'd react," I muttered, windows around us starting to crack, and shake. My hands started shaking, I started trembling as I walked.

"Calm the Hades down Sofia!" Nico snapped. I flinched, and both mirrors, and the headlights on the nearest three cars shattered. Nico seemed to realize that _he _was the reason I was freaking out. He now looked really guilty, but he still looked stubborn enough not to apologize. We reached the apartment complex, and the doorman screamed when he saw us.

"Hi Steve," Marisol said. Then we walked to the elevator, and Marisol pressed the seven button. We rode in silence until the 'ding' announced that we had reached our floor. We walked to our apartment, and Marisol opened the door.

"I'm gonna get ready, don't bug me!" she announced, walking to her room. She was going to get all dolled up for Alec, her boyfriend and the DJ at Pacha Teen. I silently walked to my room, Nico followed, and sat on my bed. I had one of those weird skull chairs, with the doors that you could close yourself into. I sat in the chair, and closed the doors, locked them together, and just waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, but, I just sat there. My room is painted cherry red and sky blue, with black and white designs on the walls that made it look like lace, all the furniture on the red side is black and red too, and games, videos, dvds, cds, and books littered the floor. I knew where everything was. In the blue side of the room all the furniture was all white and blue, and it was spotless, there was a clear line into where Andy's room ended, and mine began. Andy was my best friend, she was with a foster family right now, but she usually stayed with us, instead of at the orphanage. My skull chair was black, and I had put red rhinestone eyes on it. Andy had a White and blue polka dotted jelly bean chair. The inside of my chair, was tricked out, I usually sat in the chair, I didn't have a TV in my room, but there was a video screen installed in the skull, there was surround sound, and lights that dimmed too. The chair was my personal getaway, that seated up to two people. My bed was red, with black covers, and my desk was black, my red laptop sitting atop, Andy's was blue with white covers, and her desk was white, her blue laptop sitting there all alone, the room wasn't much, heck the house wasn't much! It was a small apartment, it had two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," Nico said, obviously standing right outside the chair.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, but you of all people know that my emotions are dangerous. Gods! I sound like Raven from Teen Titans," I said to him, holding my hand up to the area where I knew he was.

"C'mon, let me in, you know you want to," he said trying to open the locked doors. I unlocked them, and pushed them open. He came inside the chair with me, moved me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. I don't know when it started, maybe three years ago? Nico would just hold me, until I calmed down. The trick always worked. I don't know why. But now Nico was holding me, and he closed one of the doors, I reached and closed the other one.

"So, do you like _my _piercings?" I asked him.

"They're pretty sexy if you ask me babe," he whispered down my neck. His breath sent tingles down my spine.

"They are, now are they?" I asked him.

"Totally! If you weren't my best friend, I would totally go for you!" he said. I looked up at him, all of my questions probably evident in my sapphire eyes. Why did he yell? Why was he mad? Was he freaking bipolar? When would he stop toying with my heart?

"I I just I want to be trusted. I was upset that you couldn't trust me, that hit a nerve. I'm sorry," he said, answering most of the questions in my eyes. I know he saw the last one, he was just scared to answer, because he wasn't sure.

"When will you stop toying with my heart, di Angelo?" I asked, unable to take it. I needed an answer, I've been asking myself this question for years! I never get an answer, but I intend one.

"What?" Nico asked, apparently choking on air.

"I can't take it anymore. You play with my heart, but it's just a game, it doesn't mean anything to you. If you don't like me, please stop leading me on, so I can just get freaking over you! I need to know. Preferably **now**," I told him.

"You're into me?" he asked, like he had no idea.

"No, I'm into Zac Efron!" I said sarcastically. Then Nico di Angelo kissed me. The doors of the chair flew open, there were things flying everywhere! I was so confused! I had just asked him to **stop **toying with my heart, then he _**kisses **_me? When he pulled away to breathe, considering I was frozen, he looked at me, confused.

"I ask you to **STOP **toying with my heart, then you freaking _**KISS **_me?" I scream at him, thanking every god I can think of that my room is soundproof. Everything that was flying around stops, and just drops, as I walk away from him. I went numb. He was never going to stop.

"It's not just a game! I just didn't want to risk our friendship!" he countered.

"Then you do care?" I asked barely a whisper.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. Then, I woke up, I was still in the skull chair, with Nico holding me...

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Umm... since I started holding you. I think you were having a pretty good dream, you were smiling, and holding onto me. I almost put you on your bed, but I don't know how to unlock this thing..." he trailed off. I had just dreamed the kiss. Ok, everything was fine.

"Sorry I passed out on you," I muttered. I unlocked the chair, and unwrapped Nico's arms from around my middle.

"It's ok, you must have been really tired. Now will you tell me about you're ink spot?" he asked, still curious.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. It's a chained heart with "_El quien tiene la llave puedo abrir mi corazón_" written around it," I said getting out of the chair and walking to my bathroom.

"Where is it?" he asked following.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I muttered, not in the mood for a fight.

"If you don't tell, I may just have to find it," he whispered suggestively.

"Stop," I said coldly, unable to take this.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop toying with my emotions," I said, barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me. His eyes widened.

"You do the same thing to me!" he accused.

"No, I try to get my feelings out, you look at me strangely, then I back away. I just don't want to get hurt, or risk our friendship. Plus there are two major problems to factor in," I explained.

"What problems?" he asked.

"Your dad, my mom," I said, knowing that Chaos didn't have a happy past with Hades.

"Oh," he muttered, like he had never realized, and he probably hadn't.

"I've been hurt too many times to even dare trust myself in a relationship other than friendship," I muttered.

"Like when?" he asked, arrogantly.

"Like when I was raped, and beat to nearly a pulp by one of the stupid _cabrones _in the orphanage! Like when foster parents say they love you and then take you back to the orphanage! Like when we're together in my dreams, and I wake up to find it was only just a wish!" I yelled.

"Which one of those bastards raped you?" he mutterd under his breath, his chocolate eyes turning black as tar.

"His name was Alexander he died last year, a big gang fight, he was shot," I told him. Nico looked up at me, and his eyes were black and cold, I had no idea what he was thinking. Then, he actually kissed me, my first kiss was my best friend and crush, his lip ring pressed into my lip, I had the strangest urge to play with it. It wasn't a quick kiss, he put so much force into it that it scared me. I started kissing him back and the glass that was beside the sink with water in it busted, an we were sprayed with the water. Too soon Nico pulled away.

"I should piss you off more often," I whispered, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he muttered.

"Right. Just play with my heart for your personal enjoyment, and don't wonder how I feel about it at all," I said quietly.

"Oh come on?" he whined.

"Just leave me be right now Nico, I need to think," I reminded him.

"Right," he sighed. I started brushing my puffball of hair, and it actually looked presentable when Marisol walked into my room. She was now wearing a earrings in each of her piercings, her chunky siver necklace, and some bangles, a black thigh length dress, and sparkly silver heels, and her anklet/sword of her right ankle.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asked us.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I exclaimed dragging Nico out of the bathroom. We walked out of the apartment, waited for Marisol to lock the door, went to the elevator, and walked out of the complex after saying "Hi" to a screaming Steve. We walked to the curb, hailed a taxi, and rode in silence as the cabbie pulled up to our destination.

"That'll be ten bucks," the cabbie announced, I pulled a ten out of my pocket, and handed it to him before getting out of the cab. I got out and walked up to the door like I owned the place. Technically I did, because I've been a regular ever since they hired Alec, he was like a big brother to me! He's awesome, he's Latino just like me, and Marisol, plus he's a child of Eros, and he and Mari have been dating for three and a half years now! Just between us, last week he told me he was going to propose to Marisol, he showed me the ring, it's gorgeous! It's a diamond with two peridots (her birthstone) on either side they were pillow cuts, and had amazing shine. I couldn't wait to see her face when he got down on one knee! I walked in and Alec was at the counter.

"YO! Marisol! Sofia! Kid I don't know! Wazzup?" Alec greeted, as we stepped up to the pay counter.

"Not much man! We came to let loose!" I announced.

"All right, all right. Two ladies, and one! That's gonna be six bucks!" Alec said. I handed him the money, and he put the dark blue wristbands on us.

"Thanks Alec!" I said as we walked into the club.

"I'm gonna go up to the DJ booth with Alec, k?" Marisol told us.

"K, I'll be on the floor, with Nico following me around like a lost puppy," I told her, glancing at Nico to see his reaction.

"Hey! I'm no puppy!" he exclaimed.

"Haha, sure! I'm out!" Marisol laughed, climbing up to the DJ booth.

"Ok, ok! Hey everyone! Little miss Sofia "Shawty" Castillo has walked through the door!" Alec announced over the loudspeaker.

"Oooooh!" the crowd chorused, starting to get off the dance floor.

"Yeah! You know what that means! Clear the floor and get ready for "Low" by Flo Rida! You go "Shawty"!" Alec said. The crowd applauded, and cleared the dance floor. Nico looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're like famous here!" he accused.

"Yeah, well, here's my song! See you in a sec!" I announced.

_Mmmmmmmm_

I walked onto the dance floor

_Let me talk to 'em_

I raised my hands in a "make some noise" motion. The crowd exploded.

_Let me talk to 'em_

I walked around the floor, seemingly aimlessly.

_(Let it rain)_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

I made a "follow me motion"

_C'mon!_

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

I twisted my hips, showing off my apple bottom shorts.

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

I pointed down towards my feet.

_The whole club was looking at her_

I waved my hands above my head, gesturing to the crowd, then pointed at myself.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms down

_Next thing you know_

I made a "stop everything" motion.

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I went down slowly, shaking my hips along the way. Once I got to the ground, I snapped back up.

_Them baggy sweatpants _

I spred my legs, and stomped.

_And the Rebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

I pointed down to my feet.

_She turned atound and gave that big booty a smack (Hey!)_

I spun around with my arms in the air, and well, gave my butt a smack.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms in the air.

_Next thing you know_

Then, made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I went down, up, down, up, down, snapped up.

_Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go_

The music transported me to a different world. It was a world where thirteen year old girls could dance like Shakira and Beyonce combined. I was off in my own little world, my morals, problems, and inhabitions melted away. I was untamable! I was the star of the show for once! I was chaotic!

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

I rubbed my fingers together, indicating money.

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body ready to go_

I did a body roll as slowly as I could, rubbing my hands along my sides as I did.

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual,_

I did another body roll.

_She was flexible,_

I did the splits, and a backbend.

_Professional_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa_

I came up from my splits slowly, then nodded.

_Did I think I seen shawty get low_

I went down

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole, I gotta bank role_

There were poles on the rim of the floor. I sauntered over to one, and slid down.

_I'ma say I prefer her no clothes_

_I'm into that I love women exposed_

I brought the waistline of my shorts down.

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo'_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

_She had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

I twisted my hips again, sticking my rump out so that the apple shaped pockets were in view.

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

I pointed down to my feet.

_The whole club was looking at her_

I motioned to everyoune in the club then to myself

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms down

_Next thing you know_

Then made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I went down to the ground, moving my hips along the way.

_Them baggy sweatpants_

I spread my legs and stomped my feet

_And the Rebok's with the straps (with the straps) _

I pointed down to my feet.

_She turned atound and gave that big booty a smack (Hey!)_

I put my hands in the air and spun around, then I gave my butt another slap.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms down

_Next thing you know_

Made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I went down, and back up at least six times.

_Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home _

Nico broke through the crowd, and came to dance with me. Earning a chorus of "Now way"s, "That guy is pretty insane"s, and "He wouldn't"s. He had that shining angry jealous look in his eyes... Either I had really pissed him off, or someone else in the room had. I wanted to think that he was jealous, because of all the guys staring at me, but I knew it was impossible.

_My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing_

Nico pulled up close to me, we were so close there was a fraction of a milimeter between us. I did a backbend, and Nico pulled me up, and onto him. He put his hands on my hips, and got into a perfect "dirty dancing" position and hold. I wrapped my arms around his neck, we steped in time with the beat. Right, together, left, together.

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

Right, together, left, together, dip.

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

We were just dancing, just stepping to the beat. Then, Nico decided to grind his knee into me. I gasped, and pulled into him. He smirked, and pushed me to a comfortable distance.

_One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)_

He spun me out, and back in three times.

_Now that's three grand_

He spun me out again, and let go of my hand, I went spinning onto the floor.

_What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man_

I stopped spinning, and pointed a finger at him as I went down.

_I'll bend the rubber bands_

I did a back bend, and flipped back onto my feet.

_That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders_

He walked back to me and put me into a dip. I kicked my left leg as high up as I could, then, Nico threw my leg on his shoulder.

_I knew it was over_

_That heny and Cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

He spun around, and my leg fell off his shoulder, and I made a "loco" motion with my finger.

_So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

I made a fanning action, and Nico did the same

_Sorry but I had to fold her_

_Like a pornagraphy poster_

_She showed her_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

I twisted my hips, showing off my shorts

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

I pointed down to my heeled feet

_The whole club was looking at her_

I gestured to the crowd, then Nico, and I gestured to me.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my hands down

_Next thing you know_

And made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I went down to the ground slowly, shaking my hips along the way

_Them baggy sweatpants _

I spread my legs and stomped my feet, hardly noticing Nico pulling up behind me.

_And the Rebok's with the straps (with the straps) _

I pointed down to my feet

_She turned atound and gave that big booty a smack (Hey!)_

I turned around, and Nico slapped my butt.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms in the air

_Next thing you know_

I made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

This time, I went down several times fast

_Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money_

Nico made a "cash" motion with his hand.

_Little mama took my cash_

I grabbed at his imaginary money, and stuck it in my pocket

_And I ain't want it back_

I offered the fake money back to him and he shook his head. Then, he pulled me onto him again.

_The way she bent that back_

I arched my back, pushing myself into him

_Got all them paper stacks_

We got back into the "dirty dancing" position. Nico ground his knee into me and this time, apparently he didn't get the reaction he wanted. He dipped me, and kissed me hard and passionately. My eyes fluttered shut, and I zoned out. Someone in the audience gasped, then Marisol got on the loudspeaker.

"Just best friends huh?" she asked through giggles. That jarred the both of us out of our own little world.

_Tattoo above her crack_

I lowered my shorts to let Nico see my newly accuired ink spot.

_I had to handle that_

He looked so jealous at that moment it looked painful. What was he jealous of? My shorts?

_I was on it sexy woman_

"You're trying to kill me," Nico muttered into my ear, as he pulled me close to him again. We just did the basic steps. Right, together, left together. Right, together, left, dip. Spin, spin, spin. Repeat.

_Let me show it make me want it_

_Two in the morning, I'm zonin_

_N them Rosa bottles foaming_

_She wouldn't stop_

I pulled away from him, and he looked upset.

_Made it drop_

I shook my hips quickly.

_Shawty did that pop and lock_

I did the pop lock and drop it.

_Had to break her off that gwap_

_Yeah that was fly just like my glock_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

I twisted my hips again

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

I pointed down to my feet

_The whole club was looking at her_

I gestired to the crowd, Nico and then pointed to me

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms down

_Next thing you know_

I made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I wend down to the ground as slowly as I could, moving my hips from left to right.

_Them baggy sweatpants _

I spread my legs and stomped my feet

_And the Rebok's with the straps (with the straps) _

I pointed down to my feet

_She turned atound and gave that big booty a smack (Hey!)_

I spun around and Nico smacked my butt

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

I put my arms in the air

_Next thing you know_

And made a "stop everything" motion

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I went down low slowly, then I came back up and did a body roll.

_(C'mon)_

I made a "follow me" gesture and started off, with Nico following me eagerly. The entire crowd applauded. I walked to a dark corner as the crowd broke apart, Nico followed me to the corner.

"Is there a reason that we're in a dark corner?" Nico asked.

"Um... yes!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. I was still confused about the whole kiss on the floor thing.

"Oh," he muttered, his eyes darkening. He stepped towards me, and I backed away, only to find a wall behind me. Nico had me trapped, he was acting weird, like he needed me to breathe or something! Best friends hung out with eachother, but they didn't need eachother to breathe, lovers needed eachother to breathe... He pressed his lips against mine, and I found myself sandwiched between the wall, and Nico. I'm sad to admit it, but I kissed him back, with just as much passion as he had started with. When he pulled away from me to breathe, I found enough strength in myself to put my hands on his chest, holding him back.

"Clubs are for dancing, not making out in a corner," I muttered.

"Then why are we in a corner?" he asked, trying to get closer to me.

"Because I want to know why you freaking kissed me in front of everyone!" I told him.

"Do you think I like it when all those other guys stare, or flirt, or try to touch you?" he muttered under his breath

"Well... I... I" I started.

"Aw hell no! I'm the only man like that in you're life. Only _I _can be you're man!" he muttered, kissing me softly on the nape of my neck. I moaned softly, and Nico smirked aginst my skin.

"Oh, Nico! Please stop?" I asked him. He nodded ruefully, and backed away from me.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not. I come here to lose myself! To just let my life melt away, and become the music! You just ruined my happy spot, and I need a drink," I told him, ticked that he would just risk our friendship like that.

"What kind of drink?" he asked.

"An orange soda! With about five sugar packs mixed in it!" I yelled at him. I started for the soda bar, stomping. My best friend Andrea otherwise known as Andy from the orphanage was working the soda bar then. Andy is kind of different, she can see through the Mist, and she knows I'm a demigod, she knew before I did. She has the gift of sight as well, you know how Raven from "That's so Raven" gets a blank look and she sees something? That's how Andy is too. She's like a sister to me, but they won't let Marisol adopt her, because she's single.

"Yo! Andy! What is up girl?" I said, going in for a high five.

"Not much, annoying foster parents, and weird summer jobs," she admitted.

"So, hows this foster family?" I asked her.

"Ok, but I don't think they really care... What can I get you?" she asked me.

"Orange soda, and six packs of sugar?" I requested smiling.

"Sure thing! Who's you're friend?" she asked, as Nico pulled up behind me.

"Thanks, oh, and this is Nico di Angelo. He's a friend from that summer camp I was telling you about," I said with a wink, letting her know that I was talking about the "Demigod" camp.

"Oh, _camp_. So, you're the famous "Nico di Angelo" huh?" she asked, putting emphasis on his name. My cheeks turned scarlet.

"I guess... What have you heard?" he aksed.

"Not much, just that you're "the best" and "the most totally awesome son of Hades ever" just little stuff like that," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's a'ig- wait! You know?" he asked.

"I knew before Marisol and Sofia did," she said.

"You're mortal. You told a mortal about half bloods?" he snapped at me harshly.

"No, she she already knew! I just confirmed her suspicions!" I said. Things on the counter were starting to shake.

"Sofia calm DOWN! You don't need to break anything!" he snapped again.

"You're a daughter of Chaos aren't you?" Andy asked. I nodded, turning away from Nico to drink my sugar high on ice.

"You back off! I've been dealing with this stuff since before the frikken war, and I don't need anymore crap!" she yelled at Nico.

"War? The demigod war?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a daughter of Zues. I'm Thalia's half sister, no one knew about me, so I went into hiding!" she said to him. He seemed to start realizing small details, like how her hair was a beautiful golden dirty blonde color, and her eyes were blue, with golden flashes of lightning when she was angry. Even the way it smelled like ozone by her side. And she was donning a lightning bolt necklace, earring and bracelet set that he was just no noticing.

"You knew a demigod child of one of the Big Three, and you didn't alert Chiron?" Nico asked me harshly. One of the cups behind the counter broke.

"I'm sorry. I know, I need to calm down. But why didn't you tell Chiron?" he asked.

"Because, she was in hiding! She knows what she's doing! She didn't want Chiron to know until the time was right. He did know, actually. He thinks she's dead. But she's just fourteen, after she ran away, and altered the Mist, everyone thought she was dead, then Thalia came, then Percy!" I told him, having known all of Andy's past.

"Chiron thinks she's dead?" Nico asked confused.

"Yes, he does. She's been Hiding since she was six. The monsters came really early for her," I said.

"They did," she confirmed.

"Is that why you've been moved to so many foster families?" Nico asked her.

"Yes, monsters are relentless," Andy muttered.

"Andy, want to go onto the floor with you're friends?" her boss asked. Her name was Shelby and she was the worst person ever! She hated me, and it always showed. She was almost as bad as a Kindly One!

"Sure Shelby," Andy replied. She came out from behind the counter and joined me as I finished my sugar high on ice.

"Isn't that thing a little sweet?" Nico asked me.

"That's kinda the idea deathbreath," I muttered.

"I'm sorry Sofia! What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked desperately.

"_YOU _can _just_ lose yourself on the dance floor. _YOU _can _just _watch me bounce off the walls from the sugar high I'm giving myself. _YOU _can _just _be my **fake **boyfriend when Sasha is around. _YOU _can _just_ leave me alone for a while!" I muttered harshly to him. I gulped down the rest of my soda, and headed towards the dance floor.

"Shawty! Wazzup?" some guy asked.

"Not much," I told him giving him a high five.

"That is about to change, daughter of Chaos," he growled. I started freaking out as his shape changed. I looked around and saw that there were more of them here too. The red emergency light was flashing, and all the doors swung open. The mortals all rushed out of the building, and Alec, Marisol, Nico, Andy and I got into fighting stances. I squeezed my fist around my brass knuckles, and wicked "Wolvarine" claws grew out of them, and my star of Chaos ninja stars appeared between my fingers. Alec had his bow and arrows, Marisol, Nico and Andy all had their swords. There were three Lastrygonians, Alec and Marisol took one, Nico took one, and Andy and I took one. Andy was slashing everywhere with her sword, and I went it as well, clawing like an angry cat. The giant dissolved and I looked behind me, and saw that Marisol and Alec had taken down, theirs as well. Nico was still fighting, but he was dazed. The giant lifted up his club high over his head, and tensed, like he was gathering all his strenght. I threw all six of my eight tailed stars, aimed for the monster's chest.

"Nico! Duck!" I shouted to him. He bent down just in time for my stars to whiz past him and embed themselves into the giant's fleshy chest. Nico stood up and stabbed it right in the heart. The monster crumbled and dissenigrated. We all gathered back together, and stood in an awkward silence.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but Hades, we're demigods! When is the right time? But, I'd just like to say," Alec started, taking Marisol's hand, and getting down on one knee. I clasped hands with Andy, who was right beside me. Nico's jaw dropped as he realized what was happening. All of our eyes widened.

"Marisol Castillo, I've been in love with you for more than five years, but I finally asked you out three and a half years ago. I love you're little sister like she was my little sister as well. Her best friend Andy, is all but part of the family too. I'd make a perfect big brother, and gaurdian for them. You can't do this all by yourself and I just want to know, will you marry me?" Alec continued, pulling the little velveteen box from his pocket. Marisol's eyes watered, and she squeezed his hands tightly.

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know that I love you a lot. I think we have a real good shot..._" she sang, quoting "their song"

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_" Alec finished, standing up, and sliding the ring on her finger. They kissed and Andy and I applauded. Nico remained indifferent.

"I think it's time to go home you guys," Nico said.

"Yeah, we need to get to camp half blood," Alec agreed.

"How are we gonna get there?" Andy asked.

"Well, I can shadow travel," Nico and Marisol said at the same time.

"Ok, so, Alec can go with Marisol, Nico, could you take me and Sof?" Andy reasoned.

"Sure," he muttered.

"Ok, let's just pop right outside the border," I said.

"Ok," everyone chorused. I grabbed Nico's hand, and Andy took his other one. I saw Alec take Marisol's hand as well. The room was already pretty dark, so we just evaporated into the shadows. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, we were on the borderline of camp. I turned to Nico grudgingly.

"We're still pretending to be a couple for camp, just roll with it," I muttered to him. I kept his hand in mine, and scooted closer to him as we made our way to the Big House. We walked through the door, and I let go of him instantly.

"Hello, who do you have here?" Chiron asked when he noticed us.

"We have Alec Diaz, son of Eros, Marisol Castillo, daughter of Nyx, and Andrea otherwise known as Andy Jones, daughter of Zues," I told him. His eyes widened.

"Andrea?" He asked her.

"Yes, Chiron. The dead Andrea, from before Thalia. I never died, I just went into hiding and altered the Mist," She announced.

"Child, it is such a relief to see you," he declared. Then he actually looked at me and Nico. His smile deepened into a frown.

"May I talk to you two in _private_?" he asked us. We nodded. Then Chiron addressed the others.

"You all know where you're cabins are correct?" he asked them. They all nodded.

"Good. Off with you all now. Nico, Sofia, follow me," he said. We followed him into his office.

"What have you two done?" He asked us.

"About what?" Nico asked.

"Piercings? And I bet one of you got a tattoo as well?" he asked us.

"Chiron, it was my idea. I just needed a friend to go with me," I said, taking all the blame.

"Ah, so what damage did you do?" he asked, in a dissapointed and interested fasion.

"Um, two ear piercings, navel piercing and um... a tatt," I muttered.

"Of what?" he asked.

"A chained heart, with a padlock," I whispered.

"And Mr. di Angelo?" he asked.

"Lip piercing," he muttered indifferently.

"I suppose it would be quite unfair to punish you, considering you had permission to leave. But I am very dissapointed in you, it won't happen again," Chiron said.

"Yes sir," Nico and I chorused.

"You are dismissed," Chiron announced. Nico and I walked back to the cabins, and went our seperate ways. I went into my bathroom, and pulled on my pjs. A way too big white tee shirt, and I'm one of those girls that sleeps in a bra, so I put my absolutely no support whatsoever black bra on as well. I pulled off my shoes, necklace, and gloves too. I walked out, to find my bed occupied. None other than Nico di Angelo was sitting on my bed, in his black pajama pants.

"di Angelo? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, so now we're just on a last name basis? Well Castillo, I'm here to apologize," he said arrogantly.

"Ok, apologize. Just let me in my own bed first?" I asked him, now very tired from the sugar rush.

"Fine," he muttered, moving out of the way. I crawled into bed, and covered up, Nico was laying on the side closest to the wall.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Welcome. Ok, so about the kisses and the being an ass, I'm sorry. I I didn't realize until today how strong my feelings towards you were. I'd like to know if you still want to be my friend?" he asked, after apologizing.

"Sure. Just keep you're hormones in check," I murmured, nodding off.

"I promise," he whispered in my ear as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you guys like it? Well, review please, and I'll post the next chap as soon as I can. I don't own Low by Flo Rida, Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square, Ipod, or any other thing I may have mentioned in this chapter.<strong>

**Here's a list of Spanish words you may not know!**

**_mis amigos - _my friends**

**_oración -_ statement**

**_días - _days**

**_cabrón -_ bastard**

**_siento -_ sorry**

**_chico -_ boy**

**_tonto _- stupid**

**_dice me -_ tell me**

**_Hay cochino! - _You pig!**

**_novia - _girlfriend**

**_perfecto -_ perfect**

**_Si - _yes**

**_camisa -_ shirt**

**_Feliz cumple-anos hermana -_ Happy birthday sister**

**_Muchos gracias hermanita -_ Thank you so much little sister**

**_El quien tiene la llave puedo abrir mi corazon -_ He who has the key can unlock my heart**

**~Sk8**


	2. The Dream

**Yo! Sk8 here, and I'm BACK! This chapter will be in Nico's POV, and it starts off where the other one left off, with a little bit of a refresher. And I do not own PJO. I do however own Sofia, Andy, Marisol, and Alec.**

I walked into Sofia's cabin, and she wasn't in sight, so I assumed that she was in the bathroom or something. I shuffled over to her bed and sat down. When Sof came out of the bathroom, I had a heart attack to say the least. She was obviously ready to sleep, and after all that had happened today, I guess I could understand that. Sofia, is the kind of girl who can look great in anything, if you know what I mean. She was wearing an oversized white t-shirt that looked like it could have been a dress, and a clearly visible black bra... you know, black under white. She's only five foot, but she has legs that I swear go on for miles, and 36, 24, 36... the girl's built like an Amazon! I was busy, trying not to stare, when my thoughts were gratefully inturrupted.

"di Angelo? What are you doing here?" she snapped. She must still be peeved at me for that whole "only I can be your man" thing... That stung, but I covered it with a smirk.

"Oh, so now we're just on a last name basis? Well Castillo, I'm here to apologize," I said, aiming to be cocky, and overconfident. She rolled her eyes, so it must've worked.

"Ok, apologize. Just let me in my own bed first?" she yawned. That sugar rush must've gotten to her... I smirked.

"Fine," I grumbled, I moved over to the side of the bed near the wall, and it took me a while to realize exactly _why _Sofia climbed into the bed too and covered up. At least we weren't touching, the blanket was blocking skin contact... If it weren't there, I probably would've mauled her right on the spot! She just looked so drop dead gorgeous! In her PJs! I should be arrested for thinking this about my best friend, ugh, I disgust myself!

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling into the warmth of the bed.

"Welcome. Ok, so about the kisses, and the being an ass, I'm sorry. I... I didn't realize until today how strong my feelings toward you were. I'd like to know if you still want to be friends?" I asked, after ranting a complete lie. I wasn't sorry, and I wanted to kiss her again, and again, right now, she just looked so... so godsdamn sexy.

"Sure. Just don't get caught here tonight. K?" she whispered, but I'm not sure if she really said that I was still in my own little world, undressing her with my brain... She was falling faster and faster into sleep, it was growing on me too.

"I promise," I muttered into her ear, she snuggled deeper into me, and turned to face my chest. I was breaking a major camp rule, and I couldn't have been happier. I was alone, in a cabin not of my parentage, with the sexiest girl at camp in the same bed... Sofia grumbled a little, and pulled me under the covers with her. She wrapped her thin, petite arms around me, and I felt a shiver of electricity run down my spine. And with that, I fell into sleep.

* * *

><p>My dream had the same setting as the real world did, at least I thought it did. I was laying down on a black bed, in a cherry red cabin. I knew immediately that this was Sofia's cabin, and then, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped WOW. Sofia was not herself, she was wearing lacy red lingerie, a black garter belt, and fishnet stockings followed by some cherry red stilettos. She looked amazing, and ready for some action. She sauntered towards me and sat on my lap, watching my stunned face. She smiled a little flirty smile and pushed herself into me. She brought her face close to mine, almost kissing me, but letting me gaze into her eyes first. Her sapphire's were mezmerising, it was like I could see every emotion, but I couldn't name any of them. After I got a good look, drowning in her eyes, she closed them, and kissed me. She started out softly, and then, I lost control. I couldn't keep myself from it. I flipped us over, and pinned her against the bed, careful not to put my weight on her. I pulled back from the kiss, and looked at her. She gave me a flirty grin, and looked at me as if she expected to say something. I gulped, and licked my lips.<p>

"You look amazing Sof," I muttered. She looked away, and blushed.

"Thanks babe. It's not like you don't see this often though," she whispered up to me shyly.

"So, how long have we been doing this again?" I asked, not really knowing the answer.

"Do you mean tonight, or _ever_?" she asked me seductively.

"Ever," I muttered.

"Since you admitted you felt the same way, back when all the summer only campers left for the school year," she answered, as if in a daydream. I went down to kiss her again, and she spread her legs, and arched her back. Mmmm, this felt so wrong, but so right! Her curves hit in all the right places, it felt good. I put all my weight on her, and she moaned into my mouth, a list of perverted pick up lines ran through my brain at that moment.

'Are you a light switch girl? Cuz you just turned me on', 'Do you work at Subway? Cuz you just gave me a footlong', 'Honey, I ain't mister Flinstone, but I can make your bed rock', 'Let's play Titanic! You be the ocean, and I'll go down on you', 'That's a nice top, can I talk you out of it?', 'Did you wash those panties with Windex? Because I can really see myself in them', 'Do you have any Italian in you? No? Well, would you like some?', 'Hi, my name is "Milk" and I'll do your body good'. 'My name's Nico, just so you know what to scream', 'Sof, do you like math? Let's add a bed, subtract your clothes, subtract mine, divide your legs, then multiply?', 'Do you like my belt buckle?(yes/no) It'll look way better pressed against your forehead', and so many others. I tried to push myself off of her, but she wrapped her legs around me. I pressed my lips harder onto hers, and then she backed away, and looked at me strangely.

"What's the matter Sof?" I asked her, a hushed whisper.

"You're taking things really slow tonight," she muttered, sliding down one of the straps on her bra.

"Oh," I grunted. She wanted me to... Mmmm... I could do that. She smirked up at me, and kicked off her stilettos. I rolled over, and she was straddling me, smiling down. This is what she was dressed for. She had four connecters I guess... attatched to her garter belt, two holding up her stockings on each leg. She laid down on my chest, and I held the connecter on the back of her left leg, undid it from the stocking, and trailed up to the front of her leg. She shivered, and pressed into me instinctivly, making it hard for me to undo the connecter. I undid the other two in about the same fasion. I trailed my hands down her sides, and took her stockings with me. I slid my hands back up slowly, enjoying the silky feel of her legs. Once I got back up to her hips, I unhooked the garter belt itself, and slid it out between us. I wrapped my hands around her panties. Mmmm... they were really lacy, I brought my hands around to the front of them, and squeezed her crotch, then I noticed she obviously had special underwear, because when I squeezed, I was almost all up inside her. The warmth, and wetness down there drove me insane! I flipped us over, and slid her underwear down, it's not like they were _really _covering anything anyway. She smiled, and brought her legs up, and slid my pajama pants down, that's when I realized that _I _wasn't wearing any boxers. I got ready for the inevetable, and then...

* * *

><p>I woke up with a shiver, but kept my eyes closed, I realized that there was a girl on my chest. One of her legs was between both of mine, her forehead was on my chest, and her hands were in my hair. Then, I started to realize where my body was, one of my arms was around her waist, and the other hand was tangled in her hair. I smiled, and pulled the girl closer to me. She wasn't heavy at all, and this position, it felt right. I felt the girl sretch, and I stretched too. I opened my eyes, and looked down at the girl. She seemed to be taking in how we had woken up, she turned to look up at me, and her eyes fluttered open. They were a beautiful sapphire blue, and it scared the Hades out of me. Sofia started to realize who I was too. She sat up, straddling me, and looked down at me.<p>

"Nico?" she asked, fearing the worst. She had just woken up, I had had my hand tangled in her hair, and she was wearing an oversized white t-shirt, and she still looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Yeah," I muttered, secretly admiring her beauty.

"Nothing, _happened_, right?" she asked, all the fear in her eyes.

"No, I fell asleep right after you did, and I just woke up..." I trailed off.

"So, you're not freaked out about how we woke up?" she asked. I sat up, and looked at her.

"Well, no, not really... I'm actually kind of pleased about how I woke up. I wish I could wake up like that for the rest of my life really," I explained, hopefully showing her my true feelings.

"Like what?" she asked, oblivious, yet sounding hopeful.

"With the most amazing girl right there with me," I whispered. She smiled, and tears welled in her eyes. She flung her arms around me.

"You think I'm amazing?" she asked me.

"Absolutely," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She blushed, and trailed her finger across my abs.

"I think we should get ready," she muttered.

"Just two more minutes of this peacefullness please?" I begged. She nodded, and I laid back down, with her on my chest. Then, Andy, Alec, and Marisol barged into the cabin!

"What the Hades are you doing?" Marisol asked.

"You guys are _sleeping _together?" Andy asked, disgusted.

"Aparently," Alec muttered, gesturing to us. Sofia jumped up, quickly putting all her weight on my lap.

"Ooof!" I muttered.

"Sorry, Nico. And no we're not sleeping together! We just had a sleepover! Right Nico?" she said to them, and me.

"Umm... Right. Nothing bad happened," I helped. Then, everyone's attention turned to me.

"Really, then, explain what happened," Andy demanded.

"Well, I came in here last night to apologize for being an ass, and she said it was ok, and then she fell asleep, and then I fell asleep too. Then, we woke up a few minutes ago, when you guys barged in," I said.

"So, are you guys sleeping with eachother?" Marisol asked, directed at her little sister.

"No, it was just an accident, Nico fell asleep before he could go back to his cabin last night," Sof explained.

"So, why's the punk shirtless?" Alec asked.

"Maybe, it might possibly be because, hmmmm I don't sleep in a shirt?" I hissed. Just like someone, to accuse me of trying to rape her or something. But aside from that dream, I'm totally and entirely waiting until after I'm married.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants Sof?" Andy asked her.

"Why would you ask that? Because you know that I don't like sleeping in pants," Sofia scolded her. To that, Andy's face turned a nice shade of pink, and she looked down, ashamed.

"This is all your fault di Angelo!" Andy screamed at me.

"My fault? Mine? She's the one who-" I stopped myself right there.

"The one who what?" Marisol asked.

"The one who caught my eye," I muttered.

"Awww..." The girls cooed.

"That's sweet for a Hades kid," Alec said.

"And, I want to know if she would like to be my real girlfriend?" I asked her. She jumped up and down and started squealing.

"Yes!" she sqeaked running into my arms.

"Thanks Sof," I muttered, kissing her forehead. I caught her smile, and then I shadow traveled into my cabin to get ready for breakfast. I threw on some jeans, DCs, and a black camp shirt. After that, I ran a comb through my hair, and sprayed a little "Hollister" fragrance on me. I know it sounds girly, but it drives Sof crazy! After I was dressed, I popped back into her cabin, and the least I can say is maybe I should have knocked. As I steppe d out of the shadows, I realized that she wasn't entirely dressed, she was sitting on her bed in just her underwear pulling a pair of shorts on. When she saw me, she shrieked, and a sword that was mounted on the wall, flew towards me!

"Sof, calm down, just me," I told her, after ducking just in time. She scowled at me, then pulled her shirt and shoes on. She pulled on her toboggan, and it looked different... instead of saying "Peace, Love and Boys" it said "Team Nico". I smirked.

"So, I have a "Twilight" team now?" I asked her. She nodded, and took my hand, which I removed, then wrapped my arm around her. She leaned in willingly, and then smiled.

"Hollister?" she muttered, after inhaling. I nodded. We made our way to the dining pavillion, and as we passed the Aphrodite table I stopped, and kissed her on the lips. As we broke apart, Sasha was looking at me in disbelief.

"I told you, she's my girlfriend. I'm terribly sorry if you didn't believe me," I said to her sarcastically. Sofia smirked at her, and then walked off to get breakfast. We gave part of our breakfast to the gods as an offering and sat down at our separate tables. I basically spent all breakfast, looking at her and daydreaming. Most of my fantasies involved stuff like the dream. I couldn't help myself, she was the most alluring girl in the world! I didn't realize that I may have been getting too excited untill I noticed my pants getting tighter... I looked away from Sof, and tried to think of things that would help calm me down. Wow, am I a perv or what! The first girlfriend I've ever had, and I'm getting boners just _thinking _about her...

"Hey, wanna ditch courses and just hang in that little clearing in the woods?" Sofia asked me as she walked towards my table.

"Sounds like a date," I muttered, standing, and walking with her to said clearing.

"So, what do you like about me?" she asked me as we sat down in the little space.

"I like you're attitude, and how we're so compatible and stuff, and the fact that you're so hot is just icing on the cake," I told her.

"Really? I thought you would've said looks were everyting, like any other typical boy," she muttered.

"I'm no typical boy, I'm a son of Hades. So what do you like about me?" I asked her.

"Well, really the same things you like about me, and the fact that you're smokin doesn't hurt a bit," she answered me. We looked at eachother for a long time, and finally I couldn't help myself! I mauled her! I pounced onto her, and ripped her tobbogan off her head. I was supporting myself on all fours looking down at her beautiful face. She stared up at me, with a frightened look in her eyes, I leaned down and kissed her, and she immediately understood. She kissed me back, with just as much ferocity as I had. I gently lowered myself onto her, and tangled my hands in her hair. She arched her back, and ran her fingers through my hair. My hands traveled down her sides and played at the hem of her shirt, and she pulled fiercely at the waistline of my jeans. We finally came apart, to catch our breaths. My instincts took over, and I placed my lips on the silky skin of her neck. She shivered at my touch and I bit down on her neck as hard as I could.

"Ohhh!" she moaned, and I went entirely animalistic. Usually I tried to be a gentleman around her, but when she did that, all of my manners were crumpled up and thrown away. I sucked on her neck, hard, running my tongue across the silky section of skin I still had clamped in between my teeth. Her eyes lolled into the back of her head and she cried out. She dug her fingernails into my back, and my jaws tightened around her skin.

"Nico, please. Have you any mercy?" she demanded breathless. I released her neck, and looked her in the eye.

"Huh?" I muttered to her.

"Hello, you were killing me right then!" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sof, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I apologized.

"Hurt me? You weren't hurting me, I just cannot take that much pleasure in one dose," she explained.

"Oh, so your neck is your "sweet spot" eh?" I asked her. She blushed, and turned away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's yours?" she asked dismissively.

"Umm... well... I... don't," I started.

"You don't know do you?" she asked me, disbelieving. I shook my head, and she started trailing her fingers up and down all my skin. Once she reached my wrists I shuddered. She smirked up at me, and I sat up, pulling her with me. I leaned against a tree, and pulled her into my lap. We sat there in silence and Sofia took hold of my right wrist. I stiffened as she brought my wrist up to her lips. She lightly nipped at my wrist, and I groaned. I felt her lips smirk against my skin. She bit down hard on my wrist, and I shuddered.

"Mmmm... That feels good..." I muttered.

"Found it," she said happily.

"Mmm yeah, yeah you did," I said.

"Hey, do you want to go swimming?" she chirpped. This girl will never fail to amaze me, she goes from turning me on entirely, to wanting to go swimming?

"Ummm... sure..." I muttered, taking her hand, and shadow traveling us into her cabin, and myself from there, into my own. I got out of my clothes, and changed into my black swim trunks with a skull on the bottom right corner, and grabbed a towel. I looked at my reflection and felt pride in myself seeing the sex hair that Sofia had given me. I shadow traveled to outside her cabin door and knocked.

"Come in!" came a muffled reply. I opened the door to see Sofia standing there holding a towel in a one piece swimsuit. If you can call it that, it may have been one piece, but it hardly covered anything... It was black, and it had red cherries all over it, the part right under her clevage was pink with black polkadots. It was open on the sides and on the back, it was tied around her upper back, and her neck. It also had an oval cut out around her navel, showing off her bellybutton ring. We walked down towards the lake and waded in, then Sof decided to go into deeper territory. I just stood on the sidelines and watched her swim around. Don't tell anyone, but I don't really know how to swim... It's just because of the Posiedon/Hades rivalry. Then Sofia decided to get out and dry off a little. I was watching her sit still soaking up the sun, for a while. Then, the currents of the water pulled me in.

"NICO!" Sofia screamed. I could tell she was scared, the glassy water had suddenly whisked me away. I was about to be pulled under, and I was struggling to stay up. The current was getting stronger, and Sof was freaking out now. She was crying and screaming for help, not taking her eyes off me. Her emotions were also affecting the currents of the lake. She seemed to realize, but she couldn't calm down.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" She called desperately, then, I was submerged completely, and it seemed like the thrashing got worse, I was pulled into the depths of the lake, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was Sofia's horrified shriek


	3. How To Save A Life

**Yo! Sk8 here, and I'm BACK! And I do not own PJO. I do however own Sofia, Andy, Marisol, Alec, **

(SPOV)

Nico was drowning! He sank completely under, and I couldn't see him at all! I know my freaking out probably wasn't helping… I mean my powers were just plain malfunctioning. There was a whirlpool in the lake, and the wind was blowing nearer trees like crazy. Nico went under and I screamed bloody murder. He obviously couldn't swim… In the heat of the moment I decided to dive in after him. As soon as I hit the water, everything calmed down instantly. I could see him at the bottom of the lake, and I swam under to get him. I dove down under and scooped him into my arms. I swam back to shore as fast as I could with him weighing me down. As soon as we got out of the water, everything started going crazy again.

"Nico! Nico wake up! Please wake up!" I called, shaking him. He coughed, and water came out. I scrambled to get him sitting up. He coughed up water again, and his chocolate eyes opened.

"What happened?" he coughed, still getting used to breathing again. As soon as I heard his voice, the crazy weather stopped instantly.

"You were drowning, it was really freaking me out..." I muttered.

"Am I dead?" he asked. I looked at him horrified.

"No! Of course not! Why in Hades would you ever think that?" I shrieked.

"It's just that this is so perfect... I couldn't help but ask," he sighed. His cocoa eyes bore into mine and I kissed his forehead.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," I said, pulling him up. He obviously was able to tower over my own five foot figure, so it must have felt awkward to be towed by a girl at least a foot shorter than you. but I was able to support him fine, and I got him to the infirmary fine. Where Chiron gave him some meds. That's when I realized his head was bleeding, he had a nasty gash on his forehead, right where I had kissed him earlier.

"He'll be asleep for a while Child, you should go back to class," Chiron said.

"Class? Class? None of the teachers want me in thier classes because I'm a daughter of CHAOS!" I screamed, my eyes watering.

"Then spend some time with Andy, you haven't done that in a while," he suggested. He was right, I hadn't seen Andy for the longest time, so I went over to her cabin and knocked. She had the stereo on full blast, but you coulsn't tell, until you got up onto the porch.

"Come in! It's open!" Andy shouted over the music. Andy was facing the other way, so she couldn't see me. I opened the door and was hit full blast by the bass of the music. Now I could tell that the song was "F***in Perfect" by P!nk.

"Hey!" I called over the song. At the sound of my voice she whirled around.

"Sofia!" she screeched, then she pummeled me into a hug.

"Andy!" I mimicked her, returning the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted a "Girls Day". What do you say?" I asked her.

"Not in camp. Right?" she questioned.

"Of course not! We were gonna go to this neat little salon, get our hair done, makeovers, and mani pedis," I answered her.

"Oh, ok! but don't you think you should get out of your swimsuit? And that I should get out of my PJs?" she asked me.

"Oh, Yeah... that would probably help..." I muttered.

"Well, lets get dressed, then meet up at the bonfire ok?" she suggested.

"Ok, see you!" I called over my shoulder running to my cabin. I walked in and pulled on a black camp tee, and a pair of shorts, and Chucks and walked over to the brazier. Andy had pulled on almost the exact same outfit. Except her Chucks were blue, mine were red.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Yup!" I told her, leading the way to the camp border.

"So what's this salon called anyway?" she asked.

"_Olympian Outfitters_, why _amiga_?" I answered.

"Wait, its called _Olympian Outfitters_?" she asked. **(I have know idea if its real! I just made it up. If it is I do not own!) **

"_Si_! You'll never guess who the stylist is!" I told her.

"Is it Aphrodite?" she asked me.

"_Madre de dios_! No fair! How'd you guess?" I accused.

"_**Olympian**_ Outfitters__? Seriously Not that hard..." she explained. I rolled my eyes, and kept going, to where there were two pegasi waiting at the boundary. We arrived at the pegasi and Andy just looked at me funny.

"Well, go ahead! Get on!" I encouraged. She rolled her eyes at me, then got on the pegasus, and waited for me to mount the other.

"To _Olympian Outfitters _boys!" I said, addressing the pegasi. They whinnied, and headed off towards the city. It wasn't that hard to pick out the boutique. It was the only pink building on the street. The pegasi landed near the salon, and let us off, then darted away, back to camp. We walked in the doors, and were greeted by a friendly face.

"Hello, little cousins," the woman said. She was immensely beautiful, so I could only assume that it was Aphrodite.

"_Hola prima_," I replied to her greeting.

"Hi Aphrodite," Andy said, like she wasn't a goddess, but a good friend.

"Andy, Sofia. Are you ready for your "Girls Day"?" Aphrodite asked us. We nodded, and she led us to the hair salon section of the botique.

**Sorry for the abruptness, I'll continue soon. review, favorite, coment...**


	4. Inside Olympian Outfitters

**Hey, I'm not dead… so here we go with the story ok? Sorry about not being on in forever. **

We walked into the salon, and the first thought that came into my mind was _gorgeous _despite the pink. There was a row of workspaces, styling chairs, mirrors, dryers, and washing stations. It looked exactly as pictured a major hair salon to look like. I wouldn't know, because Marisol always used to cut my hair. Aphrodite had only one more co worker. He looked a few years younger than her, and it occured to me that he must be Eros, her son.

"Yes dear, that's my son, ah Eros, would you work on Andy while I take care of Sofia here?" Aphrodite asked him, looking at me like I was a paper doll. I realized that to her, I was a paper doll... or a Barbie. She took me to one of the washing stations, and washed my hair with what I assumed was a pretty high end shampoo, and then she started to dry it, just to where it was damp, not entirely dry. She used a ringlet curler on my brown locks, and I just sat for the longest time.

"Why do you need to work on me?" I asked her.

"Because, Nico's awake, and you need to take his breath away," she said, smiling at me.

"He's awake?" I questioned, childlishly hopeful. She just nodded, still working on my hair, when she was done, she took me to the makeup station. The goddess was attacking me from every which and when angle with fluffy brushes, and whatnot. After that, she stood me on a pedestal, and poofed me up an outfit.

"Perfect," she said. I turned around and looked into a mirror. I was wearing a black tube dress, that looked like it had gone through a paintball war, and some purple high heels. My hair was in ringlets, like normal, except more controlled. My makeup was done perfectly, I had rainbow eyeshadow, and the reddest lips I'd ever seen. Soon, Andy stepped into the room as well, she looked amazing... she was wearing a little black and white dress, that looked like it had gotten in a fight with a paper shredder, and red high heels, that matched both of our lips... she looked at herself in the mirror, and came to this conclusion.

"We look like sex," she announced. I laughed, getting the song referance... and just to humor us I suppose, when we were whisked away to do our nails, the very song started playing.

_Alright, _  
><em>Forget them other boys baby<em>  
><em>Forget them other guys<em>  
><em>Yeah I see your nose ring<em>  
><em>Might as well be a bull's eye<em>  
><em>Never used to pull girls like you <em>  
><em>Not in '09<em>  
><em>You ain't a mixtape chick baby<em>  
><em>Had to sell a million for your time<em>

_Say ayo_  
><em>Can you hear me? Uh, can you hear me?<em>  
><em>One more time, ayo<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>I can make it<em>  
><em>I can make it rain, make it soak all night<em>  
><em>You just give me a chance<em>  
><em>Make me feel alright<em>

_That ass makes me wanna oooh_  
><em>You know exactly what you do<em>  
><em>I would really like to take that home<em>  
><em>Everybody here knows<em>

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like... <em>

_Liking what I see girl_  
><em>Trying not to let it show<em>  
><em>Lemme see your brains up<em>  
><em>You gotta let them know<em>

_I don't mean to be rude but_  
><em>Baby I can break you off<em>  
><em>You can sleep with the minute man<em>  
><em>But I'm all night long<em>

_Say ayo_  
><em>Can you hear me? Uh, can you hear me?<em>  
><em>One more time, ayo<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>I can make it<em>  
><em>I can make it rain, make it soak all night<em>  
><em>You just give me a chance<em>  
><em>Make me feel alright<em>

_That ass makes me wanna oooh_  
><em>You know exactly what you do<em>  
><em>I would really like to take that home<em>  
><em>Everybody here knows<em>

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like... <em>

_That ass makes me wanna oooh_  
><em>You know exactly what you do<em>  
><em>I would really like to take that home<em>  
><em>Everybody here knows<em>

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex<em>  
><em>She looks like...<em>

After the song ended, Andy and I busted out laughing! It was hilariously ironic.

"Well, you ladies are done here," Eros announced.

"You are going to Connor's," Aphrodite declared pointing at Andy, and she vanished.

"And you, are going to Nico," she said, poofing me away as well. Soon, I was in the infirmary, with Nico.

"Gods, Aphrodite's punishing me," he muttered giving me a once, twice, and thrice over.

"Nope, she's just letting me enjoy myself," I said, sauntering up to him. I gave him what started as a peck on the lips, but soon enough, he pulled me onto the little cot with him. I had kicked my heels off, and he sat up, to get a better angle kissing me, which to keep myself stable, let to me putting my knees on each side of his legs. He pulled away, and I turned around, just letting him hold me, and whisper cheesy lines into my ear. It was just relaxing, and then, he pressed his lips against a tenderish spot under my ear. I stiffened, and I know he noticed, because he smiled. He brushed his lips down my neck, towards the spot he had discovered earlier today. When he knew he'd reached his destination (I'd shivered) he nipped at my neck, gently, but just enough. I let out a moan, then clamped my hand against my mouth.

"That's right, keep it down, someone might think we're being naughty in here," he teased me, chewing at my neck. He was enjoying this too much, he liked that he could make me squirm. Well, baby two can play this game. Don't think I don't remember where his "sweet spot" is. I bit my lip, and ran my fingers down one of his arms, and latched my hand around one of his wrists. Now he stiffened and shivered.

"Not so fun when you're not in control is it?" I asked him, smirking. I brought his wrist to my lips, and clamped my jaws. I smiled when he let out an involuntary groan.

"Not fair, you're a cheater," he muttered, starting to dissolve in the shadows. Soon, we were in the Hades Cabin, and I was pressed up against a wall. Nico raised my arms above my head, and I knew something was off when I heard a _click_. Then he pulled away with a victorious smile gracing his face. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, but when I tried to bring my arms down, they were restrained. I looked up: handcuffs. He had handcuffed me to the wall.

"This is going to make me sound vampireish, but I really want to bite your neck right now," he said, pushing some of my hair out of his way. He was right, that did make him sound like a vampire... He started to kiss my neck, when suddenly, he started to bite, not nip, _bite_, me. My knees bent involuntarily, and I managed to get out

"You know, technically this could count as rape," without moaning, but after it was said, he sucked on the piece of skin he had in his jaws, and I ended up letting out a loud moan.

"It's not rape if you like it, and as you just demmonstrated, you do. You really, like it," he teased me, pulling away.

"A. I meant the handcuffs part, original by the way, and B. Who said you could stop?" I asked him rhetorically. He smiled a sinister grin, and ground his knee into me.

"Mmmmm... Not funny, Let me out of the cuffs," I requested. He just chuckled, and shook his head, going back to my neck.

**Ok, well, that's all folks! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, oh! I don't own "Looks Like Sex", PJO, or anything else I may have mentioned. :)**

**~Sk8**


	5. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy

**Hey, I'm back, so sorry for the long wait... this one's gonna be a fluffy, yet naughty chapter, so you know. Be Prepared! And a few of you may be wondering why I write Nico's view much diferently than Sophia's. The truth is I really don't know... honest...**

**I own nothing you recognize not from this story.**

(NPOV)

Ok, so I now had my beautiful, extremely provacative sexy girlfriend chained to the wall. She was moaning and squirming under my touch. I knew where her sweet spot was, and when I found it, I was being curious, testing different things. I knew what she liked, and what she didn't. I took a piece of her silky neck, and moved it around between my teeth and my tongue. Her eyes lolled into the back of her head, and her knees gave out.

"Oh gods, Nico," she let out a breathy moan. Mmmm she was so hot sometimes it was painful... I unlocked her handcuffs, and led her to the king sized bed in my cabin. She laid down to catch her breath, then, she pounced on me, straddling my lap, fingers tangled in my hair, and took lead of the kisses. I grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer to me, probably inducing pain, but I needed her to be closer to me. She sighed and I straightened out, lying on my back. We came up for air, and were both breathing heavily.

"You're so beautiful Sofia," I muttered between pants. She rubbed up against me, like she had when we were dancing to "her song" and I had ground into her. I let out a grunt, gods damn that felt good. She giggled and gave me a sexy little smirk as she looked at me through glazed eyes. She licked her lips, and pulled my shirt over my head. She started tracing my abs, and pecs with her nimble fingers.

"You think I'm beautiful do ya di Angelo? How about sexy? Am I sexxxxyyyy? Ni. co. di. An. ge. lo," she asked, stretching out the word "sexy" and enunciating every syllable of my name. My eyes widened, and I gulped, probably visibly. She lauged and started dragging her tongue across my body. She traced my abs, and my pecs, finally licking up my neck and kissing me. It was unlike any sensation I had ever experienced. I was starting to think I had gone too far teasing her, which resulted to my torture going on now, when she flattened out on top of me. She took hold of one of my wrists, making startlingly strong eye contact with me. She licked my wrist with the tip of her tongue, and smiled when I stiffened. She nipped my wrist lightly, and I shivered.

"Mmmm, Sofia," I groaned. She bit my wrist harder, causing me to let out a louder moan than she had let escape before. She giggled at my euphoric expression, and I flipped us over to where all of my weight wasn't on her. She spread her legs unexpectedly before I put all my weight on her, therefore causing me to grind into her. I found the zipper on her dress, and slowly toyed it down, while Sophia looked at me expectantly.

"Are you sure?" she wondered aloud, letting a bit of worry creep into her voice. I looked into her sapphire eyes and saw all the fear, when I remembered suddenly that she had been raped.

"I'll stop whenever you're ready to," I told her, knowing I would wait a thousand years for her. The fear in her eyes calmed and she nodded. I sealed her lips with mine, and started to slide her skimpy little dress off of her. Having been removed, and discarded, that left her in a tank top and her underwear. Now it was my turn to lick my lips, and I was reminded of my hot dream from last night. It was getting hot, and my ADHD was starting to act up, I was noticing every detail... like how all of a sudden there were beads of sweat dripping off of each of us, my pants were now extremely tight, and Sofia looked drop dead gorgeous in a tank top... I kissed her slowly, softly, when I noticed Sofia's small hands undoing the button on my jeans. 'This is it,' I thought 'I'm going to go against all my morals just for her." Soon I was left only in my boxers. I peeled the thin tank top away from Sofia's sticky torso. After that last article of clothing was gone, I was mauled. It felt like I was being taken down by a jungle cat, Sofia's 'attack' was so fierce that she had thrown us onto the ground. I gently settled us back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss or body contact. She slid her tongue across my lips, and, when she found it, started playing with my lip ring. Wanting to take back control, I flipped us again and bit her lip, causing her to gasp and let my enter her mouth. I was tracing her sides lightly with my fingers, gently grazing the elastic of her underwear and bra each time, she pulled on my hair, causing me to groan and grind into her. She let out a cry like she had when I first found her 'sweet spot' this morning, except it wasn't a cry, it was a cute little squeak sound. I did the same thing to see if I could make her squeak again, sure enough she did. We were moving a lot by now, and my ears could pick up the soft squeaking in the matress springs. My hands roamed up and down her back, when the most awkward thing ever happened. Just as Sofia let out a moan, the door opened.

"Mr. di Angelo, I believe you should be in the infer- MY WORD!" Chiron exclaimed from the doorway. To say that I flew off her would be an understatement, but as soon as I was off, she covered herself with one of my pillows. We both blushed her favorite color of red.

"What, may I ask, is going on here?" Chiron asked, taking in the handcuffs, clothes (or lack of), and the, ehem, image of the bed.

"Do we have to answer that? Because I think you have inferred well enough," Sofia was the first one of us to speak. I looked at her and saw how cute she looked with her hair all tangled, causing me to blush again.

"Indeed. Well, you two are I guess, under "house arrest" please, get dressed, and then step outside, I will be waiting," Chiron told us. Sofia and I looked at eachother, and blushed before looking down and changing into our clothing.

"I'm sorry," she said to me, knowing I guess that waiting for marriage was a big belief of mine.

"I'd do anything for you," I replied honestly, tugging a sneaker on. Her eyes watered, and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. We shared a smile, took a deep breath and walked out the door where, sure enough Chiron was waiting.

"Nico, wait here, I'm taking Ms. Castillo to the Hecate cabin," Chiron announced, taking Sof by the wrist.

**OMG how embarassing! What's going to happen in the Hecate cabin? How'd you like the 'almost a' sex scene? Eh review!**

**~Sk8**


	6. Cracked

**Back! Wow, two updates in one week... I think I'm on a roll... again I'm so sorry for the wait... I've been extremely busy, and I really should be doing homework... but I wanted to get this over with first. **

**I don't own PJO... or anything that has anything to do with it. **

(SPOV)

"Miss Castillo, will I have to explain this to your sister?" Chiron asked, leading me over to the Hecate cabin.

"No sir," I grumbled. I didn't want Marisol to worry about this... she already had enough on her plate without knowing that her little sister had almost fucked her boyfriend/best friend.

"I'm going to have to punish you for this. You and I both know of how much trouble the two of you would have been in if I had, ehem, _interrupted _any later," Chiron announced. I sighed, I did know how much trouble we would be in. Our godly parents didn't have a happy past at all.

"We have arrived," he announced. And so we had, we were standing in front of the Hecate cabin, and just as Chiron was about to knock, Lou Ellen opened the door.

"Hello Chiron, what can I assist with?" she asked him with a smile. Chiron gave me a pointed look.

"Sir, are you sure?" she questioned, now with a look of worry. Chiron nodded. Lou Ellen took me into the cabin, and Chiron walked away.

"Hi, I'm Lou Ellen," she introduced herself cheerily.

"Sofia," I responded bluntly.

"Oh, I know! And I'm supposing that this has something to do with Nico?" she wondered. I nodded, and she looked at me gesturing for me to continue.

"Well, he and I have been together for the past two days, and we've been -uh- _clearing_ out all of out sexual tension I guess," I tried to explain, keeping vauge.

"What happened so bad that Chiron had to bring you here for this?" she asked, holding out a small vile of eerily green liquid in her hand.

"He, he, um, well, kinda, you know, walked in on us, about to, you know, have, well... um sex," I muttered, but I know she caught what I had said, because her eyes widened.

"Are we talking about the Nico di Angelo who swore never to have sex until marriage?" she gasped. I nodded, a blush crept onto my face. She mouthed 'WOW'.

"Ok, so, Sofia, I just want to apologize for this beforehand. Drink this," Lou Ellen said, clamping her eyes shut after giving me the vile. I swallowed, and it burned as it went down, but it had no flavor. Several images passed through my mind as I heard a female voice telling me things.

* * *

><p>"He's too good for you, you've been through so much that he doesn't understand, you need to tell him. You don't want to, but you have to break up with him, for <em>his<em> safety," the voice told me as images of everything I had gone through that Nico would never understand flashed through my brain. My eyes opened.

"Thanks for the advice Lou Ellen," I thanked her with a smile, leaving the Hecate cabin. I could have sworn there were tears in her eyes, that's weird... why would she be sad? She had just given me amazing advice! I knew that it would probably end this way, but I don't know if I could stand seeing the hurt look across his face when I told him... But this was for his safety wasn't it? I could do this! I walked over to Nico's cabin. I saw him sitting by the door, just waiting for me to come over it seemed.

"Nico, we, we need to talk," I said as I came into hearing distance. He looked up, and enveloped me in a hug before kissing me. I pulled away quickly.

"Sof?" he questioned me, using his special nicname.

"I said talk, not kiss," I replied coldly. Nico nodded, and waited for me to continue.

"I'm sorry, I guess I always thought you would be the one to do this. I'm not good enough for you _amigo_, I'm just some freak that had a crush on you. I don't deserve you, and you deserve way, way, way better than me. I know that this may be a shock, but I think we should break up. I need to find someone that I'm good enough for, and that someone isn't you," I announced sadly, before turning to walk away.

"You promised, **_we _**promised, we **_swore_**," he muttered, mostly to himself, but loud enough for me to hear all the pain in his voice. I turned back around to see his eyes overflowing with unspilled tears.

"Promises are made to be broken, I'm sorry Nico," I said, letting a single tear stream down my face. I turned and walked off, heading towards my friend Andy's cabin. She walked out and saw me heading her way, we embraced eachother in tight hugs.

"Hey, what's up? Why do you look sad?" she asked me, seeing right through my fake smile.

"I, I broke up with Nico. But, nevermind that! What happened with you and Connor?" I asked her quickly, changing the subject. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"You did what?" she screeched. I winced at the pitch in her voice.

"I broke up with Nico. But I don't want to talk about it, so what happened with you and Connor?" I repeated myself. She rolled her eyes.

"Not much, we're going out now. Why did you dump him?" she asked once again, turning the subject. I sighed, knowing that we wouldn't be ending this conversation any time soon. She led me into the Zeus cabin.

"I'm not good enough for him, I want him to have a relationship with someone who deserves him," I told her. She raised her fist and slugged me -hard- right on the cheek.

"Ow! Andy what the Hades?" I yelped.

"You're such an idiot, you know that Sofia? He's head over heels in love with you, and you're in love with him too! You probably just broke his heart!" she yelled at me, as I cradled my cheek.

"He deserves better than me! Someone who's not a freak! Someone who isn't as dangerous, someone who's not crazy," I whispered, rocking back and forth, holding my knees to my chest. I started to laugh, and cry hysterically at the same time. I knew it was true, I had lost my mind years ago! I had gone crazy before Percy Jackson had even shown up at camp!

"Sofia, Sofia are you ok?" Andy asked me backing away. She made a gesture, something with her hand... it was for warding off evil. I laughed maniacally and cocked my head to the side with a smile, she thought I was possessed! She touched her necklace, and sooner that I thought possible, Chiron showed up at the door.

"What's wro-" he started before seeing me, curled in a ball, laughing like a madwoman.

"Mr. D!" Chiron called, and soon Dionysus appeared, and I was suddenly in a straightjacket, with a gag in my mouth, preventing me from speaking, or laughing anymore. As the wine god picked me up and carried me to the basement of the Big House I sang a little lullaby from when I was younger to myself.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella _

_Mi jesus tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentesita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor en la selva cantando llora_

_Calle la mientres la cuna, se balonsea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

He sat me on the third step, so that I could hear things, soon I heard a scream, it had come from my older sister... Marisol? I, I couldn't remember...

"Chiron what did you do to her? Nico just told me that she broke up with him and walked away like it was nothing! My _hermanita _wouldn't do that! She loves him with all her heart! _El tiene la llave puedo abrir ella corazon_! He does Chiron, _el tiene la llave_, _el tiene la llave_! He has the key, Chiron!" Marisol screamed at him.

"Marisol, I told her that I wouldn't tell you, but well your sister and Nico were caught about to have sex this afternoon," Chiron tried to explain. She gasped.

"Chiron, where is she? I need to speak with her!" Marisol yelled. The lights suddenly turned on in the basement, but that's not where I was, I was in a little room, covered in padding... I was in the camp's personal asylum... There was one wall, the wall I was facing, that was a mirror. I heard a gasp, and I realized that it was one way glass, I was seeing myself as my older sister was seeing me. My hair was matted, my face tearstained, my eyes slightly crazed. My arms were bound in a straitjacket, and I was laying on my side.

"Chiron, why is my baby sister in the camp asylum?" Marisol asked, tears probably welling in her eyes.

"I am ashamed to say that I may have, er, forced this state of mind upon her. I sent her to Lou Ellen, to be cast under a light potion. After drinking the serum, any ideas planted into the mind within the next five seconds are decided to be truth, and the drinker acts upon them... I am dreadfully sorry," Chiron apologized.

"You broke her! You destroyed my baby sister! I left her in you care for so many years and you broke her!" Marisol screamed, and once that was said, I heard quickly depleting footsteps.

"Sofia, can you hear me?" I heard Chiron's voice ask a moment or so later. I nodded.

"I'm going to come inside, alright? I'm goint to take you to the infirmary," he said. I nodded again, and he came inside, scooped me up and carried me to the infirmary. He set me on the bed, and put the restraints on my legs and my abdomen.

"Are you going to scream, yell, cry or laugh if I remove the gag from your mouth?" Chiron questioned, examining me carefully. I shook my head and the gag was soon untied, and I stretched my mouth, and licked my lips.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked me, and when I nodded he gave me a straw, which led to the glass of water on the table beside me. I took several gulps of water before he asked me another question.

"Would you like me to allow visitors?" was his question. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Yes please," I managed. He gave me a nod, and walked out and annouced to the people I assumed were in the rec room that I was available for visitors. Marisol walked in, holding a brush. Her face was tearstained as well.

"_Hola hermanita_, would you like me to brush your hair?" she asked me with a smile. I nodded, and sat up, for her to get to my hair.

"Are you upset that I'm _loco_?" I asked her when she finished. She looked at me shocked, but I don't know if it was from what I asked, or from the fact that I spoke.

"Sofia, you're not _loco_ sweetie. You're just confused, trying to think things out," she told me calmly. I looked at her, and she brushed my hair away from my face, and walked out.

"Chiron!" she screamed "You know that Chaos and Dionysus kids are the ones most likely to go mad if a camp potion goes wrong! Why did you do this to her? You could have just made Lou Ellen cast a spell to where they couldn't come within ten feet of eachother! Why?" after her rant, I heard the door slam, and Nico came into my room.

"Hi Sof," he said, smiling at me softly. I blinked.

"I'm sorry Nico," I said to him.

"If anyone should be sorry, it sould be me, I shouldn't have let Chiron take you," he muttered.

"No, I mean I'm sorry that you're in love with a madwoman," I told him, looking into his eyes.

"No, Sofia, you're not mad, you're perfectly fine, you aren't crazy. We can fix this," he said, seeming like he was trying to assure himself instead of me. My eyes started to water.

"You don't love me anymore because I'm crazy!" I sobbed accusingly. His eyes seemed panicked. Then, he kissed my cheek.

"I love you no matter what. Whether you're slightly crazy, insane or perfectly sane," he announced before wiping away the tears.

"What if Mr. D doesn't fix me?" I asked him panicked.

"I'll still love you even if he doesn't," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Even though I was raped? And he beat me too? Even though I'm dangerous?" I wondered, still panicking.

"Yes, I love you unconditionally," he smiled though his eyes had darkened with anger.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked finally. Nico sighed, and kissed me chastely on the lips before walking away.

"Love you," he said before walking out.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I screamed, so that I knew he would hear me. Then Alec came in.

"The little punk was torn up when you dumped him, what happened?" Alec asked me.

"I, I'm not good enough for him. But he still loves me even though I'm crazy and I was raped, and beaten and even though I'm dangerous! He loves me, he still loves me no matter what!" I laughed. Alec looked at me with sad eyes.

"He sure does Sofia," he announced before leaving. Then Lou Ellen came in.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" she moaned.

"It's ok, he still loves me! Even after all these horrible things he still loves me!" I smiled. Then, Chiron joined us.

"Lou Ellen, what do you say, can you do it?" he asked.

"I'll need help from Clovis, and we'll need Nico in here too," she nodded.

**I bet you guys weren't expecting that... I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing... well not really, I wanted to write a character that cracked. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry, madwoman Sofia won't be staying long... she probably kind of freaks you guys out. I have to admit she kind of scares me... but review =)**

**~Sk8 **


	7. Fix You

**I have returned! **

**Me: I don't own, I probably never will. **

**Nico: Still waiting for me to go on sale? **

**Me: Always.**

_Previously: "I'll need help from Clovis, and we'll need Nico here too" she nodded. _

"Help from Clovis for what? Need Nico for what?" I asked, extremely looked at me, and soon, one of the previously named boy shadow traveled into my room.

"Nico, can you carry her to cabin fifteen?" Lou Ellen asked, as she started towards the door. He nodded, and scooped me up and carrying me to said cabin.

"Which one is fifteen?" I wondered as Lou Ellen walked alongside us.

"Hypnos," she answered. I thought for a moment… he was sleep, and dreams right?

"Oh," I mumbled.

"What're we doing?" I wondered suddenly, the quiet getting to me.

"We're going to put you to sleep Sofia, and we're going to fix you," Lou Ellen said.

"You can't fix something that isn't broken," Nico snapped.

"I mean, make you better, we're going to make you better," she amended. Nico was still scowling. He truly believed I was ok. I guess that made me happy, made me feel as though I was truly going to get better. We had reached the cabin of Hypnos. We all walked in, or rather, I was carried in. Nico was about to touch the strange liquid that was all around us.

"NO! Don't touch!" Lou Ellen screamed.

"It's water from the River Lethe isn't it?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Lou Ellen answered before walking up to Clovis, who was sleeping soundly.

"CLOVIS!" Lou Ellen shouted in his ear. He sat up slowly.

"Hmmm?" he wondered, still half asleep.

"We need your help, to put Sophia to sleep," Lou Ellen answered.

"Oh," Clovis was as awake as he'd get. Nico sat me down, and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told.

"You're falling into a deep, deep sleep," Clovis' voice told me, and then, everything went black.

**Ok, so I'm sorry for the extreme abruptness of this chapter, but I don't like changing POV in a chapter…**

**Love y'all, please review. **

**~Sk8 **


End file.
